Fate of the Lilim
by Antoniusan
Summary: Surviving Third Impact, the three pilots venture out in the apocalypse to search out whatever they can find, supplies, friends, and love. Rated M for explicit gore and possible explicit romancing. NOT ABANDONED, WILL GO ON!
1. Prelude

The world is forever changed when man wants to change it. Man does not evolve, because when you evolve you adapt to the nature. Man adapts nature to itself. We are rather devolving, being more and more selfish and materialistic. Work in the 21st century involves hardly any physical labour. We get lazier and more comfortable. But some of Man are trying to take things to another level. An ultimate form of evolution. The human instrumentality project involves evolving all Lilim on Earth into one single, spiritual entity. Without selfish needs there is no pain, they believe.

* * *

But pain is omnipresent no matter in what form you are. The angels are the messengers of God, sent to Earth to warn and guard us, to protect us. But some angels are cast out, banished from heaven, hell and earth and are to wander no plane for eternity. These angels came to the egg of Lilith in order to bring an end to all pain. Being nowhere is painful, and the angels wanted it to stop.

* * *

If they got to Adam, earth and Lilim would vanish, and heaven and hell would have no reason to exist, they would also vanish. So if there are no plains, either all is in pain or God removes all existence forever to stop the pain. This was the idea of Third Impact. No pains. No losses. No sorrows. But fate is also present, and fate is good to some people. Fate wanted it to be no Third Impact. At least no whole Third Impact. When Third Impact occurred, fate wanted it to be that the boy initiating this event changed his mind, did not kill everyone to rejoice in heaven.

* * *

He chose to see whoever was in great pain and wanted death as a relief. And people rejoiced at the sight of people lost whom they saw in death again. And the boy saw that it was good. Some people lived, others died.

* * *

But the angel called Lilith had to die.

* * *

Her body bled the soup of life, LCL, and her body slowly sank in it. If not everyone had died before the boy had changed his mind, Lilith had not needed to sacrifice her life to revive those lost. But what is done is done, and will not be changed.

* * *

God's In His Heaven, All's Well With The World… 


	2. Dawning of the Fate

Disclaimer: I don't even own enough booze to erase the shit from my brains, enjoy if you don't mind M rated for explicit gore, violence and maybe romantic stuff later. I know that there was like only one or two scenes with Shinji and Rei, but that will hopefully change. Keep up the Good Reading folks…

* * *

Darkness… 

Omnipresent darkness…

But it was not uncomfortable darkness.

Brightness started to break through. Ikari Shinji opened his eyes. He shut them again in panic and horror. The moment that he had opened his eyes had only been less than a second, but the image was burnt in his brain. Bodies, dead and alive, littered the streets and the blood streamed, mixing with the liquid, soup, of life. The last of the LCL that had been bled from the body of the second angel Lilith was mixing with the blood of fallen people, spawning rapidly growing beasts the size of rats, dogs and horses. But they were not animals of Terra. It was angels in foetal form.

* * *

The son of Ikari Gendo opened his eyes again, swallowing and remembering. A voice of eternal proportions that had proclaimed that Third Impact should not be had spoken. And only half of the Third Impact had occurred. Shinji looked down upon his body. Clad in his plug suit, drenched in LCL he lay, next to a foot. A very big foot in fact. He looked up at the behemoth in purple armour above him. He looked to his right side. A girl in a similar plug suit lay there. A beautiful girl in all of her innocence, eyes shut as if in sleep and her blue hair falling like a halo around her pale face. Shinji smiled without knowing it and looked to his left side. Another girl, in a red plug suit lay next to him on that side, her red hair falling in cascades around her face and shoulders, the face that held those blue eyes, those blue eyes that now nailed him to the ground. Those blue eyes were deep, lovely and terrifying. All at the same time; rather admirable, right? 

The first thing spoken after such an event might have been thought to be one of love, one of friendship, a question of whether you were okay or not. Soryu Asuka Langley gave shit about that.

"Finally you're awake you idiot! Stop ogling me and wonder girl and get up!" Shinji blinked his eyes and looked to the right, to the left and then to right again to finally come to a rest in between, looking at the red sky. He rolled over on his stomach and tried to heave himself up before…pause, rewind, play, slow motion. Rrreeeddd ssskkkyyy… Red sky… Right… Shinji rolled back, wondering what the hell had been going on and who put that shit in his drink…he didn't drink. He fought for his life a while ago.

"The sky has obtained a deeper colour than what is usual." Shinji jerked at the formal speech and looked at Ayanami Rei. His love, friend, girlfriend and another bully-object for the German redhead Asuka. Shinji chose only to nod and then sat up. He stood up after thinking a few seconds and then walked away. He lifted one of the foetal angels in his hand. It was light grey, slimy and not pleasant to look at. No more pleasant was it when it bared its fangs at him, lounging for his throat. Shinji jerked his head back, heard the jaws click shut and then threw the angel into a wall as hard as he could, resulting in some rather interesting graffiti. Behind him he heard Asuka throw up into the ocean a few metres from where Rei still lay; eyes shut.

"What the hell was that," spitting and more throwing up, "thing?" Asuka glared at the seventeen others around the behemoth robots.

"Angels…" Shinji bluntly stated. With a clarity unlike his own senses, he realised he had obtained some of Rei's cold analyzing manner of interpretation. In return for the openness she had gotten a while earlier he supposed. Without Shinji being able to explain why, he knew that the fate that ruled over Third Impact had balanced the couple's emotions.

"Hey! What are gonna do?" Shinji realised he had been standing there for a few minutes without doing anything but thinking.

"Search for survivors…I think that we won't find anything here in the Geofront." Asuka nodded agreeing and looked at Rei.

"Hey, wonder girl!" Rei opened her crimson eyes and glared daringly at Asuka.

"That's Rei, or Ayanami, whichever you prefer." Asuka glared back at her, then at Shinji who half smiled, half stared confused.

"Whatever, Rei, you agree to move out searching?"

"Yes, however it should be preferable to search out a place to fortify and be able to hold out in for longer periods of time while not searching for survivors and supplies. Also something rather central." Asuka pondered a few seconds before exclaiming happily;

"The mall!" She pondered another second, "why?" Rei looked at her with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"There will likely be survivors who turn into raiding parties, travelling from city to city, stealing and pillaging whatever they can get. The mall will be the best option of all." Shinji and Asuka stared at her, cheek bones crunching to the ground.

"How would you think of that in just a few minutes?" Asuka pulled herself together, leaving Shinji in said position before he also pulled him (rather his face) together. Rei smiled knowingly.

"I have watched some pre-Second Impact films predicting an apocalyptic event. And there were always raiders." Asuka glared at Shinji. Shinji flinched under her look.

"We didn't want to spend every night watching Misato-san drink, right?" Upon mentioning her name, Shinji looked in the direction of the now ruined HQ.

"Misato-san…" Asuka also looked, shedding a tear actually. Rei merely scrunched her lips unapprovingly, as did Shinji, him with a few tears on his cheeks.

"Screw fortifying now!" Asuka bolted off in the direction of HQ. Shinji and Rei looked at each other. Shinji helped Rei get up and stated;

"We should follow her, in case there are supplies we can use." Rei nodded and started walking next to Shinji. The broken pyramid glowing ominously in the sunlight of dawn. The Fate of the Lilim was dawning.

* * *

(A/N) 

Short, I know, but I have hell in school and socially, hopefully it gets longer and longer.


	3. Dreaded Views in Silence

Disclaimer: I don't even own enough booze to erase the shit from my brains, enjoy if you don't mind M rated for explicit gore, violence and maybe romantic stuff later. I know that there was like only one or two scenes with Shinji and Rei, but that will hopefully change. Keep up the Good Reading folks…

* * *

Upon reaching the pyramidal building, Asuka stopped and looked up its' sides. Her eyes widened, her mouth opened in terror and she screamed. Shinji and Rei heard her, rushing to her side. They were just going to ask her what she screamed about, they followed her trembling finger to the pyramid. They froze and Rei buried her face in Shinji's shoulder. He unconsciously wrapped an arm around her.

The outer walls of the pyramid were littered with spikes and crows.

* * *

All the spikes were occupied by bodies, slowly decaying bodies that attracted the crows that pecked and fed on the bodies. Only one body was spared the mutilation. A single spike was placed at the top, it had arms like a cross, and across it was nailed the supreme commander of NERV.

Ikari Gendo stared at them with empty eye sockets out of which he cried blood. Asuka's eyes darted from one stake after another, finding friend after friend.

Hikari's mouth was frozen in a last scream, Touji's face was twisted between rage and pain, Kensuke's whole body had struggled to the last breath and it showed. The only one different was a spike on which a man was impaled upside down. Kaji's body showed every bit of courage and determination worthy a soldier, but his one eye showed regret and sorrow. Shinji stared at the horrors that continued before him on the spikes. Akagi Ritsuko and Ibuki Maya were the only one left they knew on the spikes. Shinji's eyes started to tear in sorrow as he knew why these had been killed.

Touji died because of his longing for his sister who died at the hospital. Hikari followed her love into oblivion. Kensuke had lost his friends and trusted Shinji to make it without him. Ritsuko had been murdered by Gendo; he did not want to have a lover by the time of the Third Impact. Maya had died because of her love to Ritsuko. Kaji had been killed differently, worse, because of his sin. He was a traitor, a spy who betrayed many people. The worst sin before God has always been betrayal.

* * *

"Why? Oh, my God, why?" Asuka trembled more and more, and she did what Rei did. Shinji blinked his eyes and started walking.

"Close your eyes, we have to go in." Asuka and Rei nodded and pressed their faces harder to Shinji's shoulders and chest.

* * *

The darkness ruled here as well, the Children had to rely on their memories and Shinji's hands that felt around the walls for switches. At last; beams of light burst through the darkness in the corridors. Shinji had found a flashlight and let the light play on the walls and floor.

"You can open your eyes now…we're in." Asuka reluctantly opened her eyes, and once she had confirmed that no friends were impaled in front of her, she leaped from Shinji's shoulder and triumphantly marched on, confident in herself. Then she halted.

"What do we need?" Rei stated it, muffled though, since her face was still pressed against Shinji's chest.

"We require food and tools above all. And ammunition and spare firearms."

"Oh yeah, we got our guns back at the robots…" Shinji stated, sounding like he said it to himself more than to anyone else.

"Well, I don't have my rifle, I hit some dude in the head with it and it broke along with his forehead." Rei shuddered and pressed herself even tighter to Shinji.

* * *

It took them about five hours to walk around, collecting whatever they could need in big bags and finding out whatever was sealed off and what was not after taking a shower in the luckily working changing rooms. Asuka got a hold on the armoury key code and was happy as a kid at Christmas when she walked out, hands full of weapons and ammo only seen in sci-fi movies. After she dumped it in a few suitcases, she went back for more. She filled up three suitcases with weapons and ammo, spending half an hour to sort them, pack them correctly and the same to the ammunition.

* * *

Shinji found all the tools they could need and took some materials that could come in handy. When Rei walked by, she had let go of him and found the mess halls and the kitchen, she commented on a few other materials they would need and then left to the area where they stacked all the supplies. After these five hours, they got a hold of the keys to a vehicle. Shinji's eyes bugged out as he saw the car. Even though he was a bookworm, he was male, and the beauty of the vehicle got to him.

He started running around it like a kid round a Christmas tree and inspected it. It had enough cargo space for at least a regiment of special ops units and was heavily fortified, fully tanked, machine gun mountings on the roof and the biggest cockpit ever seen. It was the same height as a normal truck, but twice as long as a bus.

Shinji was decided driver immediately. Asuka would have liked to, but she spotted the roof mounted .75 machinegun and leapt to it immediately. Rei just began packing the truck. Shinji started helping after checking oil level and such and after inspecting the machinegun, so did Asuka.

* * *

It was night and silence hung around the Geofront with the exceptions of the cries from angels that hadn't moved from the beach. The silence was torn to shreds as a garage door did the same. The big truck boomed over the grass and out onto a paved road for a few hundred metres before pulling over by the Evangelion units 00, 01 and 02. Asuka stood behind the machinegun, grinning with her hair flying behind her and her now school skirt clad legs sticking down in the cockpit behind the driving Shinji.

She had yelled to Shinji to pull over there and he was grateful for the lessons in driving Misato had made him take when she was too drunk to drive herself. Even if this car was a tad bit heavier than Misato's sports car.

* * *

Asuka grinned still and brought the machinegun in position on the rail around the manhole. She cocked it and squeezed the trigger. The ballistic projectile flew over all targets and hit a concrete-steel wall, pulverizing it. Asuka grinned wider and corrected her aim. This time, 150 of the .75 bullets left the muzzle and blew away the angels like the vermin on a shooting range they were.

The blasts from when the powder packages propelled the heavy ammunition was deafening and Shinji hurried to cover Rei's ears. When Asuka released the trigger and looked at the field of total obliteration. There was no other sign of the angels than a blood splatter on her Eva unit. Shinji realised this and hurried out of the truck. He quickly found their smaller firearms next to the feet of Unit 01 and threw them into the cockpit of the truck. He followed soon after, nervous about anyone finding them and trying to attack them. He locked all doors of the truck and told Asuka to get down.

Once she was, he closed the hatch to the machinegun and locked it too. Now he felt safe and could relax a bit, focusing on driving. It was a long way to their goal and they had to reach it in short time. The building materials, tools, weapons, ammunition and food that weren't fastened could be heard making a small ruckus that was ignorable.

The huge truck made its' way up on the highway leading out of the Geofront and rolled on as

a faint shimmering of orange could be seen fading before grinning teeth.


	4. A dark apartment

Disclaimer: No money, not enough to drink, just a crappy laptop, do want money from this but I won't get some anyway.

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay (yeah, 3/4 of a years delay, huh), but now I'm hopefully back with a few improving chapters. PLEASE forgive me, I have had so much sht on my mind lately. Please enjoy, once again I am sorry as hell (the warm, happy place u know) and I ask for forgiveness!

* * *

The music played softly and the boy hummed to the tune as he drove the truck closer and closer to the fortress city in the dawning light. The girls were fast asleep, and had been the past two hours and would hopefully still be the following few. Shinji looked at the blue haired girl sleeping peacefully in the seat next to him and smiled, he looked at the crimson haired girl sleeping in the seat behind Rei, clutching a stuffed animal, tears rolling down her cheeks to stain the stuffed ape in her arms. Shinji looked out the front windshield again, noticing that he also had tears on his cheeks. He wiped them off and continued to drive into Tokyo-3, the fortress city that stood against the angels for so long. Only to be annihilated by Eva units, the white ones and the purple one that had initiated and aborted the Third Impact. Shinji almost pulled over the truck in panic.

* * *

'The Eva's!' Shinji screamed internally before a small, but steadily growing, logical part of his brain stated that he and the girls were the only ones who could make them move. 

'Idiot…' his mind added as a final thought and he went back to driving. By now he could see the ruins rising before the horizon and he smiled dryly. Now there was an issue of finding what he wanted to find.

* * *

Rei and Asuka opened their eyes at the same time as the door slammed shut behind a running Shinji. They stared at his back that disappeared into the apartment he and Asuka (and also Rei at a later time) had shared with Misato. 

"Shinji-kun…" Rei straightened up in her seat and looked at Asuka. She merely shrugged and opened the door. One look at Rei and then she was off after Shinji. Rei looked understandingly after Shinji and climbed after Shinji and Asuka, careful to close and lock the doors, the keys she held firmly in her left hand.

* * *

Shinji slammed the door open and slumped down on his knees as he took in the scene before him. Asuka saw him slump and prepared herself for a nasty scene. There was no person before them, but furniture and kitchenware was scattered throughout the apartment along with clothing and empty beer cans. An axe stood against one wall, but as Shinji's tired eyes scanned the rooms more thoroughly he saw something. Before the couch was Pen-Pen, drunk as a stone it seemed and in a similar but worse condition was Misato. Her drunk snoring could be heard echoing everywhere in the apartment, emanating from her room. 

"Misato!" Asuka could not refrain herself anymore and gave in to the joy, she ran across the apartment, slammed the door open and threw herself around Misato's throat, and belly at the same time. Misato awakened by having the air knocked out of her by the redheaded projectile.

"Well hello schexy…kids…" Misato squeezed in a puff of stinking breath out before going down again.

* * *

She got up after being doused with cold water though. 

"AAAH! What the hell was that for you stupid, inbred, son of an unloving, oh hi Asuka, Shinji, Rei." Asuka glared at Misato a moment before asking the obvious question.

"Why are you here?" The answer was interrupted by two other teens throwing themselves at Misato. Shinji and Rei squeezed the air out of Misato, along with some abdominal contents.

After changing back to their old clothing, the three pilots (make that ex-pilots by the way) repeated the question. Misato downed a beer along with Pen2 and answered them.

"I was at the HQ during the attack, and then I woke up here, got drunk after seeing you-know-what through the windows," Shinji looked at the still shutter concealed windows, one with a large hole in the steel plating, the fire axe still standing next to it. "and I downed half the refrigerator, passed out with him there," Misato pointed at the still snoring penguin, "and was woken by you guys." She downed another beer and began to cry/laugh/snore.

"I am so glad to see you; I thought I had lost all of you…" Shinji noticed a few tears rolling down his cheeks too and wiped them off. They were soon replaced by new ones and Shinji gave in to crying.

* * *

As soon as Pen2 got up however, he slaughtered the mood by shooting straight past the shocked four into the bathroom and demonstrating that he had gotten more alcohol than he could handle. And that won't say a little, being raised by The Katsuragi Misato, the protective saint of all bars and pubs. Misato sighed and stood up. 

"We might as well move the stuff out of here; you got a vehicle with a trunk?" Shinji smiled and nodded excitedly.

"Great, I've kept all of your stuff." 'When would I've gotten the time to throw it out by the way?' Misato shrugged at her own question and started loading all the bags she could find that weren't chewed on or contaminated by the penguin. Shinji thanked Pen2 for doing his business in Shinji's favourite school bag with a kick to the posterior, Pen2 responded with a peck to Shinji's shin and the fight started.

* * *

Misato separated them after five minutes when, to her and Shinji's shame, Pen2 was seconds from winning. 

"You outside!" Misato threw Pen2 out the flight of stairs, forgetting that penguins don't fly that very often. An apology was thrown after Pen2 when a series of insults flew at Misato, in 'penguinese' of course.

* * *

"So, what's your plan?" Misato looked at the monstrous truck that gleamed in the sunlight before her. Shinji answered after taking a few gasps of air; it really drained you to load Misato's beer supplies into the truck. 

"The…gasp…the mall…fortify…" Asuka glared at him.

"And you're supposed to be the strong and protective male, right. Alright here's the plan, we go with this baby here," She pointed over her shoulder with her thumb, sticking out her hip, "to the mall and use tools and stuff to fortify it. That's the plan for now, we'll think of the next steps after we get to the mall." Rei nodded and got into the cockpit.

"Katsuragi-san, please follow us in your vehicle. Otherwise it will get pillaged and stolen." Misato hastily looked at her beloved (but still beaten up) blue sports car and nodded. She got in and started the engine. Shinji smiled and got into the truck as Asuka climbed on the outside to the machinegun, looking out for any dangers. She did not have to look long before spotting a potential one. Pen2 got into Misato's car and huddled along the supplies. Misato locked all doors, readied a handgun in her holster and another on the passengers seat next to her. Asuka cocked the machinegun and smiled. Two heavy cars speeded towards them with guns sticking out the side windows. Asuka smiled as she signalled to Shinji to start the engine and Misato to follow them. Asuka licked her lips and started to grin.

"Incoming, guys…"


	5. Blood, Bullets and Beer

Same disclaimer, same apology.

* * *

The first thing heard was a gunshot that cracked like thunder in everyone's ears, then a scream from the girl on the roof. Blood stained her hands and her blue eyes stared in disbelief.

* * *

The said first shot fired from the speeding humvees was very good, burrowing its way into Asuka's cheek, slicing up a few centimetres of it, roughly a millimetre and a half deep. Asuka had winced in pain and brought her fingers to her cheek, at the sight of the blood on her fingers, her eyes, after staring in disbelief, seemed to express the deepest hatred and detest a human could muster. Asuka screamed, she let out a long, echoing battle cry and pulled the trigger of the massive machinegun, holding it there until the magazine was empty.

The tracer bullets slammed into the hood of one of the two humvees and created flowers of steel where the metal curled up and evaporated the paint. After only a few bullets, the engine was totalled and the aim of the bullets went up to pierce the windshield, cracking it to look like spider webs before it caved in and blasted glass in the drivers face. The bullets continued through the torsos and legs of the assailants in the car, ripping decimetre holes as they passed; spraying blood everywhere out the people's backs and staining what was left of the interior. Asuka took her time repeating this with the other vehicle that had come much closer, the vehicle was actually halted a little before dying. With no drivers and destroyed engines, the cars came to a stop, one at a brick wall and the other pressed it self against and around a fire hydrant not too long before the front of the truck.

After a few hundred bullets had left the muzzle and passed through the cars, all that remained was two reeking wreckages. After a second or two of passive reeking, they burst into the great domes of fire that spewed hot shrapnel everywhere and send a shockwave that slammed Asuka against the back of the manhole, slumping down into Shinji's lap. The German girl was unconscious but still baring her teeth, her index finger twitching for the trigger she wanted to keep squeezing.

* * *

The roaring of the huge engine brought the redhead back to consciousness, spurring her to shoot straight up, thus slamming her head against Shinji's cheek. Asuka looked around, first at Shinji's red cheek, then Rei sitting next to them, furthest out on the three-seat row. Rei did not look happy that Asuka had had her head on Rei's boyfriend's shoulder however she did nothing but glary frostily. Shinji regained what stature he had and restarted the choked engine, this time driving away with a bit shaken Misato tailing them. They were heading to a new home.

* * *

The cold sands of the beach were deserted; the blood and LCL mixing in the ocean, and shrill cries pierced the black satin of silence. A slithering form writhed and jerked its white body as it moved towards the pyramid, another moved towards the three now dormant Eva units. More and more slithering, jerking and even flying forms went their own ways. Soon enough, all 7 of the supposedly heavenly beings had achieved most of their goals. A cold air travelled the city that night, scaring a dog outside of a certain apartment complex enough to make it scatter, tail between its legs… 


End file.
